thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ze
Steven 'Ze' is a main Creature and one of the originals. He is known for his knowledge of computers and creeper-eque viking helmet logo. Ze reports that the old viking helmet was a helmet from Halo 2 because he wanted to use something he owned. Bio Real life Ze lives in Granite Bay, California with his parents and attended Bella Vista High School. He graduated high school and is in his first year of taking computer science classes in Sacramento State College but might switch schools next semester to Colorado so he can be at the Creature House. Ze has lived in California all his life but has a tri-citizenship for Canada, the UK and the US. Even though Ze is known for being Canadian, he has never lived there nor does he have Canadian blood and says he is more Scottish in that respect. He is Canadian by birth because his mother moved there from Scotland. YouTube Ze came up with the name Ze Royal Viking randomly about 5 years ago when he was thinking for a name for a forum, then he randomly thought of Ze Royal Viking and it stuck. Steven was first inspired to make machinima by the Red vs. Blue series and DigitalPh33r who, in Ze's own words, showed him that "just a normal guy alone could make great videos". Before joining Machinima, Ze had a YouTube channel in the name "madmonkey1" which was created in 2006. Then he started up his ZeRoyalViking channel in March 2008 and the ZeMachinima channel in May. He created machinima solo, using various effects like 3D to make videos and achieved around 1000 subscribers on YouTube with the Shishka series. When he got 1000 subs in February 2009, Ze got a contract with Machinima around the same time that Kootra did and Ze helped him film Contrast Police and they became friends. The first Creature he met was Sp00n, they were on the DigitalPh33r forums around the year 2008 and they randomly met on a GTA IV game and talked for a while and became friends. He began commentating games as well as making machinima and doing commentaries with other people, such as Chilled Chaos and Kootra. In February 2011, Ze got his YouTube channel partnered. It took Ze over 3 years to get where he is now, he stated that he never expected himself to be where he is now, and he says the thing that brought him to it is Shishka. Currently Ongoing Games These are a list of games Ze is uploading videos on at the moment. *GTA IV: Gay Tony Free Roam w/ Sp00n *Minecraft: Excellent Adventure w/ Chilled *Minecraft: Tree Fortress *Minecraft: Pokemon Kanto Region w/ Sly *Minecraft: Pokemon Hoenn Region w/ SSoHPKC *Pokemon: SoulSilver Playthrough *Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition w/ Gassy Machinima Some of Ze's more popular machinima. *Shishka *The Greatest Knife Throw Ever *One Pissed Off Guy *Alpha Zombie *Alien Dope *Enemy AC130 Above! Quotes/Catchphrases *"Nope...nope" *"Science!" *"BREAK THE KOOTRA!" *"Oh...Come On!" *"Shut up." *"Are you kitten me?" (Mocking Kootra .) Trivia Main article: Ze Royal Viking/Trivia *Ze is the youngest of the Creatures. *Ze, Sly, and Sp00n are the only three Creatures who are never really referenced by their real first names (Steven, Eddie, and Nick.) *Ze has haemophilia A, meaning his blood clots at a slower rate than normal. Ze himself says it's not serious and doesn't really bother him. *He states in a video his elementary school didn't allow Holloween costume unless it was from a book read in class Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:Ze Royal Viking